One World
by hopefulheart108
Summary: In celebration for Earth Day, America decided to take a cruise around the world with everyone, and the way to convince them is in song and getting them drunk! Yes, I know it's nowhere near Earth Day when I published this.


"To celebrate Earth Day, I say we take a cruise around the world!" That's the first thing America said when everyone arrived at the meeting.

England was shaking his head, pitching the bridge of his nose as Germany said, "Yo do realize that it takes more than one day to travel around the world, right?"

"Come on!" America slams his hands on the table.

"Please don't tell me you bought everyone tickets." England said.

"What? No. I expect everyone to buy their own tickets."

"For god's sake..."

"I'll even try different food around the world."

"Why am I imagining you trying to make everything into the shape of a burger?"

"Then maybe this will convince you."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, revealing Prussia on the other side.

Awesome Trio: **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Our world!**

 **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! One world!**

"You're in on this?!" Germany and Norway shouted in disbelief as Denmark happily jump out of his seat to join in on the two.

America: **Konnichi-hello!**

 **Let's fly about, ciao!**

"Just because you say some non-english phrases doesn't mean we'll go!" England shouted.

A: **Go on a journey, hamaste!**

 **Our ambitions are jambo!**

America throw his fists on the air while Prussia and Denmark bring in the alcohol.

"We're not going to have a party here!" Germany shouted.

Apparently, some people disagree with him.

Poland: **Take a selfie, peace!**

 **Nice smile, nihao!**

"You want to go?!" Lithuania exclaimed, shocked to see his friend actually wants to go while Poland checks out his selfie.

P: **Fall off the ship**

 **And say, "Bonjour!"**

"Fuck no!" England angrily shouted.

Canada: **Should we go? Or not?**

 **Buongiorno!**

Canada sighed, noticing no one still haven't noticed him even after that part.

America waved a brochure of the cruise in front of Chine's face, and somehow China noticed one of the things advertised on it.

China: **Is this a new kenpo!?**

 **Xianolongbao!**

 **Package to eat**

"Oh god, not you too!" Germany complained.

France: **Go meet the**

 **Statue of Liberty**

England: **I want to laugh at**

 **Its really strange face**

The two started to fight while the other countries were already drinking all the alcohol they ant.

Almost Everyone: **Jump!**

 **Around the world!**

A: **Let's go beyond the seven seas!**

Almost Everyone: **Around the world!**

A: **Let's roam around the five continents!**

"Seriously, why does everyone know these lyrics?" Germany said.

Denmark: **Konnichi-hello!**

 **And Xin Chao!**

 **Even if you try to hide yourself, barve!**

 **The "Hola" of a star!**

"Is no one going to answer my question?"

Prussia: **Can we make some noise?**

 **Sawasdee Krub!**

Spain: **What a wonderful adventure!**

 **Sveiki!**

"It's quite surprising that everyone seems to know the lyrics to a song that wasn't even in the anime." Japan said under his breath.

Latvia: **Once you go,**

 **You'll get into it,**

 **Gamarjoba!**

Lithuania and Estonia panicked and covered the nation's month, worry that Russia will possibly punish them because Latvia didn't say a word in Russian.

Italy: **Yes! I'm starving,**

 **Marguerita please**

 **Once we're satisfied with**

 **Wine and pasta**

Now Germany is drinking with Japan attempting to comfort him.

Sealand: **Let's go look for Santa Claus!**

 **Stay tune for a great confrontation!**

"How the bloody hell did you get here?!" England angrily shouts at him, sounding a bit drunk. "You're not suppose to be here!"

Almost Everyone: **Jump!**

 **Around the world!**

A: **Let's go overcome**

 **Worlds with our hearts**

Almost Everyone: **Around the world!**

A: **Let's laugh a distinctive**

" **Wa-haha" all together**

FACE: **Our adventurous hearts are**

 **Like the Super Bowl!**

"Wait, I think America only has that." Canada realized, but no one cares.

Japan & Switzerland: **Cross the border**

 **Til you reach space**

So, apparently the whole world is now drunk.

Russia, Germany, & China: **You won't see**

 **Any borders up here!**

Everyone: **Our world!**

 **One world!**

 **Around the world!**

 **Let's roam around the five continents!**

 **Around the world!**

A: **Let's go beyond the seven seas!**

Everyone: **Around the world!**

A: **Let's roam around the five continents!**

 **Yeah!**

As everyone happily and drunkenly sing their :Whoa" and "Yeah," no one realizes that they're not making any progress towards any kind of cruise ship or how much would that cost, but they didn't care, or just not right now.

Everyone: **ONE WORLD!**

Hey, at least there was peace on the world for one day, or at least until the countries become sober and realize what happened.

"Goddammit America!"

* * *

AN: This is my 50th fanfic on this site, so I decided to make it for the fandom I first written for: Hetalia. So... All I have to say is that this song is from One Piece (I think from some CD that was released in Japan or something), it inspire me to make this, and I changed some of the lyrics ('One Piece' to 'Our World') to make some sense. Of course, I don't own any of this, besides the idea, and I hoped you liked it (and that you're not angry if I misspelled any of the foreign words).


End file.
